¿Lo habías oído?
by Terra-Verda
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento de la autora, Snow Tigra. Hay un rumor recorrindo Konoha sobre una nueva pareja, pero debe ser sólo un rumor. ¿Verdad? ShikamaruxChouji


**Autora: Snow Tigra**

Título¿Lo habías oído?

Pairing: ShikamaruxChouji

Notas de la autora:  
Advertencias: Ninguna en realidad, sólo yo divirtiéndome con un reto.

El fic del reto debía tener:  
Una botella de cerveza- Hello Kitty – algo roto – un objeto inanimado parlante – grandes cantidades de golpecitos.

Notas de la traductora: hace muchísimo que debía traducir este fic… Pero ahora ya está hecho. Estoy muy contenta porque es la primera traducción que publico, de una autora fantástica y de una pareja fantástica. Y ahora ¡a leer:D

Golpecito

Sasuke refunfuñó y rodó encima de su cama, ignorando al que había aparecido a su lado. No quería levantarse. Esa era la única mañana en la que no tenían entrenamiento, o clase o algo parecido, la única mañana en la que en realidad podía dormir hasta tarde… y ahí estaba esa pesadez de chico, sentado al borde de su cama molestándole más allá de todas las cosas. Sasuke consideró matarlo, pero eso hubiera significado levantarse.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… - golpecito, golpecito.  
- Márchate- farfulló airadamente, y tiró de las sábanas por encima de su cabeza de modo enfadado y poco amigable. Un solo golpecito más y Naruto estaba muerto.  
- Sasuke, levántate. Tienes que oír esto.

Sasuke se levantó. Pero sólo lo suficiente para sentarse y tirar un cojín a la cabeza de Naruto en alguna versión medio-asnada de tiro. Lo esquivó como si ni siquiera estuviera allí y el cojín golpeó un cuadro, enviándolo a chocar con el suelo. Sasuke gruñó con enfado y se enterró de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Quizá si lo ignoraba el pequeño mocoso se marcharía.

(Cambio)

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura parpadeó y echó un vistazo sacando la cabeza fuera de la ventana, sorprendida de ver a Naruto debajo. El odioso, bajito y pequeño chico estaba sonriendo brillantemente y agitando los brazos. Sakura consideró espetarle algún comentario, pero era demasiado agradable que un día fuera realmente excelente, y él aún no estaba siendo molesto. En vez de eso, se giró y dejó la ventana, saliendo por la puerta principal un momento después.

- ¿Naruto¿Qué estas haciendo tan temprano?  
- ¡Tengo noticias, tengo noticias!

Sakura resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Qué en el mundo podía hacerlo tan vital tan temprano en la mañana. Admitió que ella estaba despierta, pero no estaba rebotando por las paredes como alguna incesante pelotita que gritaba e insistía en jugar hasta que finalmente cedías o la tirabas dentro de un cofre cerrado con llave.

- De acuerdo, bien¿qué tipo de noticias?  
- ¡Ven a ver!- sin avisar Naruto agarró su mano y tiró de ella a lo largo de la calle, sin dejarla ir o incluso dejarle una oportunidad para protestar. Sakura tropezó detrás de él con un grito de sorpresa, pero decidió no quejarse mucho. Después de todo… tenía curiosidad.

(Cambio)

- ¿Lo habías oído?

Hinata alzó la vista de las flores que estaba mirando en la tienda. Había estado examinando un pequeño ramillete que estaba detrás de todos los bonitos y pequeños accesorios que ese tipo de tiendas requerían tener. Recientemente habían puesto los ramilletes en un juego de pequeñas figuritas con la forma de un pequeño y gordo gato blanco, que se aguantaba en sus dos patas traseras, con una cabeza grande y la cara pequeña. Hinata pensó que eran muy monos, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada de dejar ver a nadie que, en efecto, estaba mirando algo tan infantil. Había decidido inspeccionar las flores que estaban cerca en vez de mirar ésas, y darles un vistazo más o menos a cada segundo a lo que ella realmente quería mirar.

- ¿Has oído sobre ellos? - presionó Ino, repitiéndose. Ahora ya no estaba en el mostrador, sino que estaba cerca de Hinata, dándole lindamente golpes en el hombro, con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Oído qué?- preguntó Hinata en voz baja, girándose. ¿Le preguntaría Ino si quería comprar uno de esos extraños gatos¿Dónde lo podría poner? No parecía correcto para alguien a cargo del clan Hyuga tener una cosa tan mona e infantil en su habitación, incluso si ese alguien era Hinata. Aún así, ella realmente quería el que estaba al final con un arco rosa.

- Ven conmigo y verás, te prometo que te gustará. Es realmente mono.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco ante la referencia a su gusto por las cosas monas. Quizá si accedía e iba con Ino, quizá la podría convencer de no contar nada acerca del gato…

Ino se giró y se quitó el delantal, tirándolo cerca del mostrador, pero fallando y cayendo despreocupadamente y de cualquier forma al suelo. Luego cogió la mano de Hinata y se precipitaron fuera de la tienda, parando sólo para cerrar la puerta y rodar la cerradura, luego Hinata y ella estaban fuera, encabezando hacia el centro de la villa, la mente de Hinata aún en los monos gatitos.

(Cambio)

Naruto sonreía con satisfacción a medida que salía por la puerta del tejado. Estando delante de él, agachadas al borde del tejado y mirando por encima del edificio, estaban Ino y Hinata. Parecía que discutían con ilusión cosas de chicas a la vez que miraban alrededor. Por un momento Naruto se olvidó completamente de porqué estaba allí y caminó muy silenciosamente hasta llegar detrás suyo.

Golpe. Golpe.

Ino saltó y giró alrededor, mirando enfurecida a Naruto preparada para gritar. El grito se marchitó en su garganta a la vez que recordó lo de detrás suyo y se agachó, agarrando a Naruto y tirándolo al suelo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - siseó Ino.  
- ¿Ino?

Ino miró hacia arriba para ver a Sakura saliendo por la puerta y ambas parpadearon a la otra con sorpresa. Naruto se tomó un momento para deshacerse del agarre de Ino y sonrió anchamente.

- Hemos venido para verlos.  
- ¿Vosotros también lo sabéis? - los ojos de Ino se ensancharon un poco más con sorpresa.  
Sakura negó con la cabeza. - Naruto me ha tirado hasta aquí. ¿De quién estamos hablando exactamente?

- Mira hacia ahí arriba, sobre la siguiente azotea y no hagas mucho ruido.

Sakura caminó hasta el borde de la azotea, cuidando de esconderse tanto como pudiera. Frunció el ceño cuando Naruto le dio un golpecito, apremiándola a moverse para poder ver, pero aguantándose la lengua por enésima vez. Debía estar de muy buen humor ya que estaba aguantando la lengua mucho rato con él alrededor.

El edificio a través de ellos era bastante alto, un sitio nocturno favorito de retiro para aquellos quienes gustaban de mirar estrellas o despertarse debajo de la luna. Habría sido el lugar perfecto de adolescentes para escabullirse para un ratito nocturno de retiro, si no hubiera sido construido directamente en el medio de la villa, cerca de la larga estructura que usualmente hospedaba el Hokage. La gente tendía a asustarse de la azotea por eso, pero algunos aún eran lo suficiente aventureros para arriesgarse, como Sakura podía entender de las sobras de previos visitantes, variando de botellas marrones de bebida vacías a deshechos de bolsas de patatas fritas.

Más allá de esos pequeños trozos de restos de basura, dos personas yacían encima de una mesa de picnic que había sido montada allí hacía varios años, la madera agrietándose y oscureciendo con los años. Uno llevaba su conjunto habitual, luciendo perezoso a la vez que miraba fijamente al cielo, mientras que el otro sentado cerca de él, medio apoyado sobre su espalda, engullía de una de sus siempre presentes bolsa de patatas.

- ¿Shikamaru y Chouji?- Sasuke estaba ahora detrás de ellos, aparentemente no lo había tirado de la cama aunque al principio se hubiera quejado de Naruto mientras lo molestaba. Maldito ese rubio por hacerle tener curiosidad.

- Parecen monos juntos, no Hinata?- Ino le dio un pequeño codazo para hacerle estar de acuerdo. Hinata sólo se sonrojó y hundió la cabeza, asintiendo un poco.

- ¿Así que lo sabías?- Sakura examinó a Ino.- ¿Desde cuándo?

Ino se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estás bromeando? Shikamaru nunca mira a las mujeres. Dice que son demasiado problemáticas, como siempre. Y siempre pierde el tiempo con Chouji… Creí que estaban practicando, pero solamente vienen aquí cada día. Y eso es todo lo que hacen.

- Apuesto a que se besan cuando nadie está mirando - murmuró Naruto con voz de secretismo.

- ¡Naruto! - Sakura lo taladró con la mirada. Como si esos dos chicos realmente se gustaran. La sola idea era ridícula. Naruto sólo rió tontamente y se acercó más al borde de la azotea para conseguir una mejor vista.

(Cambio)

Como si hubiera nada que mirar.

Shikamaru miró por la esquina del ojo cuando las formas se movieron en la azotea próxima a ellos. ¿No eran ninjas¿No sabían cómo esconderse? Los rumores podían ser tan problemáticos…

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos?- preguntó Chouji, comiendo otra patata frita. Inclinó la bolsa hacia abajo para que Shikamaru pudiera coger una patata o dos, lo que sin duda resultó con "qué lindo" y variantes del otro lado de la calle. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y cogió una patata, comiéndola lentamente a la vez que volvía a subir la vista hacia las nubes.

- ¿Quién se preocupa por ellos? Ya estan haciendo comentarios sobre qué monos y qué dulce, ahora ya no importan. Probablemente estan asumiendo algo estúpido como que nos besamos o algo.  
Chouji paró de comerse las patatas por un momento e inclinó la cabeza, como examinando la que estaba sosteniendo. – ¿De verdad?  
- Claro, las chicas piensan cosas problemáticas como esa - murmuró Shikamaru.  
- Hm - Chouji examinó la patata un poco más, luego la dejó caer en la bolsa de nuevo, tendiéndosela a Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru lo examinó con interrogación, preguntándose qué podría realmente haber hecho parar a su amigo de comer. Chouji siempre se comía sus patatas, hasta la última. Shikamaru sabía que la última era lo único que quedaba en la bolsa, y aún así Chouji acababa de dársela.  
Chouji nunca dejaba la última patata.  
- ¿Chouji? - Shikamaru se sentó y abrió la boca para hacerle una pregunta a su amigo. Pero luego Chouji hizo la cosa más inesperada del mundo.  
Chouji lo besó.  
Fue corto y pequeño, apenas un roce, y a Shikamaru le recordó a los tipos de besos que ves que dan las niñas pequeñas en la guardería, pronto seguidos por ellas huyendo riendo tontamente y sonrojándose como locas. El tipo de besos pequeños que hacen a la mayoría de los chicos arrugar la cara y hacer ruidos de asco, ni siquiera cruzándose por su mente que podía ser algo que les gustase. Muy corto y luego estaba hecho y Chouji solamente lo estaba mirando, su cara luciendo nerviosa.

- Ahora tu también llegas a ser problemático- dijo Sikamaru, pero una sonrisa satisfecha estaba creciendo lentamente por todo su rostro.

Chouji sólo le sonrió de vuelta, la sonrisa cubriendo la mayoría de su cara. No había estado así de feliz desde que Shikamaru lo había seguido de vuelta del juego en que había sido rechazado y decidió por primera vez mirar las nubes con él.

- Muy problemático - respondió simplemente Chouji.

Shikamaru sólo se encogió de hombros y se movió para tumbarse otra vez. Excepto que esta vez se cambió de sitio y reposó la cabeza en el regazo de Chouji.

Curioso. Las nubes parecían más pacíficas desde aquí.

Fin

Depende de lo que os parezca la traducción voy a pedir más fics para traducir. :D Es realmente una pena que haya tan pocos fics de esta pareja, a mi me encanta.

Si queréis que le diga algo a la autora decidmelo y se lo haré llegar, sino tiene una cuenta aquí en y podéis comentarle allí.


End file.
